All OR Nothing
by Artistic-Assassin
Summary: Obi-wan undercover for the Republic, believed to be dead while accuatually undercover as a bounty hunter! based on  season 4 episode 15 Deception, - P.S. i am terrible at summeries
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so here we go, this is my first fan fiction so I ask that you give me a little slack, but please do not hold back on the reviews or critiques. _

_Ok so this fic, is one I've had in my head for a really long time but I am putting it together with the resent SWCW, episode Deception! BTW if you haven't seen it go watch it, it's really good!_

_Ok without further adieu, here we go._

* * *

><p>Sitting, waiting, either one is not pleasurable when adrenalin is still coursing through your body after a getaway whether it be you the good guy or for once in my case, the bad guy.<p>

No, this is not what I am used to; usually it is I that am the calm and patient while Anakin can't sit in his seat for more than five seconds.

Sitting here, staring at the back of Eval's head is even more uncomfortable in this situation, that and the nice right hook I'd just received from Bane. Sad, that their demeanors are actually making me wish for Anakin's company, force maybe even his piloting skills would be nice, instead of this constant quiet.

That's the issue I like the quiet but being quiet while in character of a scum bounty hunter is to be an honest, is a kriffin' headache. Bane looks back at me and I can see it all over his face that he despises me and that he hates knowing they'd be dead if it wasn't for the fact I got them out of there.

Sometimes I swear I don't know why I let Yoda talk me into anything anymore. I don't mind doing this as a service to the republic but leaving Anakin out of this, there may be more repercussions to this than previously expected.

I don't know but I do have a rather bad feeling about this, the look in his eyes back at the cantina, I am honestly surprised that he held his emotions as well as he did. It must have been for Ahsoka's sake, having an apprentice has helped with his control issues over his emotions- maybe he realizes it's about being an example not about him.

Ugh, maybe I was wrong about the cause of this headache, it may be the nice right hook or the fact that my entire facial structure is out of its natural position. Technology has its many pros but also its cons, like this terrible headache.

I can see the horizon of the atmosphere coming into view as we slowly make our dissent onto a planet- that they have yet to disclose to me. No matter, I doubt that this is but a stop onto our true destination and yes I have a bad feeling all around about this. Cad turns around, "We're here".

* * *

><p><em>Here yah go that's my first chapter of my first fic, please R&amp;R and all critiques are appreciated! <em>

_Thanks-A-A_


	2. Chapter 2 Let the games begin

_Ok, time for the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! _

_Nanopanda, thanks for the review, I appreciate it a lot. _

_So I won't keep you waiting, here it is!_

In a way being in some else's skin is not bad. You don't have to pretend or act a way you- yourself is expected to, but rather get a rare opportunity to be an entirely different person.

It really puts things into perspective for you, seeing life from the other side of the scale, that's for certain.

Out of prison orange and in bounty hunter cloths now, it actually just adds to that thought. I kind of like it and who knew I could be so convincingly good at being bad.

Sometimes the things you discover about yourself surprises even yourself. Only person I have yet to entirely convince is Bane- if only I hadn't…

If only I hadn't hesitated- maybe knocked out the guard- he would be alive and me…. not under suspicion.

Bane seems increasingly more on edge and easily to set off. A few moments ago Bane almost took Pablo's head for his comment about us obviously being on the run.

Maybe I should keep my mouth shut- guess I am getting into the snarky bounty hunter facade a little too much.

As of now we are all going through contacts and other routes to find a better "store" for our weapons. Eval is talking to someone over on the main part of this scrape heap of a ship.

Now it's just me and Bane, I can tell that this is going to be a problem. I suppose that all I can say or rather think- is let the games begin.

"So what got you caught and throw in prison?" I gently probed

"Ha, you actually think those brain dead clones could bring me in? Ha-ha, no it was all a part of the plane obviously." retorted Bane

"Now you Hardeen are interesting, you came where you are not wanted, and you are an apparently an accomplished bounty hunter- but you hesitated back at the prison, why?"

Hemm, it seems Bane and I are going to play this game, which of us can get what out of who first.

"That blaster jammed, I was unfocused, and I didn't react, it won't happen again," I answered him as if answering a child- that ought to cause a reaction.

"Hem, so you killed Kenobi they say?" he smirked unbelievingly

"Yah caught that poo-doo right in the heart." I replied with a smirk

"No respect or fun in that, now going head to head with a Jedi and winning- that's a accomplishment worth respect." He said as he eyed me from the side in disdain

"Never asked for your respect did I now? No, and to me, I don't care where and how you kill them- a dead Jedi – is a dead Jedi no difference to me in how it's done." I added in smooth defense

"Whatever, but that is a low goal for a bounty hunter and Kenobi, he was decent and a Jedi worth a finale fight- I may hate the Jedi but some are worth a little admiration."

"Least I could kill him, I heard you went at it with him and another Jedi a couple months ago and failed to kill him." I shot in a challenging tone

"He wasn't my target, thought I could have finished him, and just decided not to kill without reward."

Walking up to Cad I shoved him and said, "And what makes you think your the best around here, huh?"

He gets right up in my face and says, "I don't think, I know." And hits me right in the gut for emphasis

I hardened my eyes, then gave him one right back in the jaw- and he returned in kind.

By the next minute we were all over the control room locked in a fist fight.

I threw him into a wall; he kneed me in the stomach and sent me reeling

Up again I kicked him in the waist and head butted him. I went in to knock me out when we took my legs out from under me.

He stood over me, and I took out his legs and pinned him to the ground

The next few moments were spent with our hands trying to get a hold of the other as we rolled around on the floor.

"Now, now men, are you children, if this is to work out correctly I suggest you get up and start getting along with business or else I'll find more efficient things to do with you." Eval growled out as he walked into the room, picked up some credits and left once again but not without leaving us with a warning glance. We both glared at each other in blame.

We released each other and I began to leave the control room, "You better watch yourself Hardeen or else you may find yourself with a bounty on your head also," Bane said and smirked as he pushed past me and out the entrance.

_There it is my second chapter, hope it flowed well and made sense. _

_I have been working extra hard to keep Obi-wan in true character through his though_ts but_ still playing a well rounded Hardeen all at once._

_As always it is appreciated if you would please R&R, with all advice and critiques, all is welcome!_

_Thanks~ Artistic-Assassin._


End file.
